


punish, honey

by daemonium (glazers)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, side kaiyeol, side xiukai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazers/pseuds/daemonium
Summary: it’s a lot like worship. chanyeol claimed him as his servant, but times like these made minseok feel like the higher power.“worship, huh?” chanyeol says, bites down harshly on his chest. “you like it, don’t you? knowing a man like me, someone that would rip you apart if i wanted, treats you like a fucking prince?”





	punish, honey

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️warnings for⚠️⚠️⚠️: slight dub-con, spit as lube, crying, begging, toxic relationship, mentions of drugs and mention of murder towards the end
> 
> this isn’t particularly a feel good story; it’s a bit graphic so if that’s not ur cup of tea, see u next time
> 
> minseok is inspired by the legend of lilith, adam’s first wife that was condemned to hell after she refused to lie under him during sex. hence minseok’s disdain for being pinned down

minseok knew there were a lot of places he didn’t belong. he didn’t belong above, nor anywhere with the mortals since he had been condemned to the hell he’s in now. it wasn’t so bad, at first. hell was fine. if he just spent time on his own without anyone bothering him, he didn’t mind it at all. it’s difficult to do so when you’re one of the few dropped from above by the man himself. minseok had gone willingly, didn’t even flinch when he was told that he was ungodly, that his soul was no longer pure and couldn’t remain among those that were still painted white.

 

he wishes, he really, really fucking wishes, he had just been condemned to styx. to that miserable, hellish river that drowned it’s sinners in murky waters. he wishes that had been his fate instead of this. a henchmen was what he was supposed to be, but the man himself, the man, the myth, the legend himself had squared minseok up with one glance and pulled him off to the side, had said something crude and then, “you’ll be in my service instead.” he doesn’t mind it, being a whore for the king of demons himself, but what he does mind, is being the only one.

 

so yes, styx would have been much better.

 

“are you cold?” minseok feels a snarl deep in his chest. lucifer was annoying when it became late, when it was normal for demons like him to sleep. to rest from the days and nights of being absolute shit. “i’m speaking to you. you know better than to feign sleep.”

 

minseok sleeps facing away from him, had done so from the very beginning. so as to how he knows minseok isn’t sleeping is beyond him. “yes.”

 

“come closer, then.”

 

“no.” minseok answers, curls in on himself. the king of malice was rather scary when angered, but minseok had done it time and time again, so this time was no different.

 

“do i have to grab you?”

 

“no.” minseok only speaks in _yeses_ and _nos_ these days. he found it amusing to see the man enraged over his lack of speech.

 

minseok feels the air knocked from his chest when he’s pulled across the large bed and suddenly feels his back pressed against the other man’s chest. “you answer when i speak.” he hisses, right against his ear, “you say _more_ than just yes and no. if i wanted some mute servant i would have kicked your ass to the lowest ring and let you burn.”

 

“you should have.” minseok fires back, wiggles from his grip and sits up, facing him. “the one thing you actually wanted and you can’t control it, can you, lucifer?”

 

“you know better than to refer to me by that.” yes, he did, but he didn’t care.

 

he had many names, one in at least every language imaginable, but minseok knew he was to call him chanyeol. “i’m cold, but that doesn’t mean i want to be close to you.”

 

“fine.” chanyeol huffs, turns over on his right side, facing away from him. “shiver all night and i’ll kick you off the bed.”

 

minseok does shiver. his face goes numb somewhere deep in the night and he’s so desperate for warmth that he considers crawling across the bed and rubbing his face against any skin that chanyeol had exposed. minseok wasn’t cold because of the temperature, but it was his punishment from long ago. when it became late in the mortal world, his body temperature dropped until he decided to warm up to anyone around. this person being chanyeol put him off, but his cheeks and fingers are starting to lose feeling.

 

quickly, he scoots across the space between them and tugs on the thick duvet that chanyeol had hogged to himself all night. he makes a noise of annoyance in his sleep, but blinks awake when minseok’s cold body comes in contact with his.

 

“ _now_ you want to come closer.”

 

“shut up.” minseok hisses, teeth chattering as he presses his face against the man’s back. minseok sighs when he feels chanyeol’s warmth seeping into his body, suddenly getting feeling in his fingers again.  

 

he wakes with much reluctance. chanyeol has to tug the duvet off of him to get his eyes open. “what the fuck is your problem? i stay in bed all the time.” minseok snaps, grabs the duvet from the floor and cocoons himself in it. “i’m your servant, so let me sleep.”

 

“pretty sure the man upstairs didn’t send you down here to just get fucked. get up.”

 

“he didn’t, actually.” minseok mumbles. “that’s all you use me for, though.”

 

“get up, i said. we’re going somewhere.”

 

“why do i have to go?”

 

chanyeol shoots him a glare. minseok was half immune to his sharp looks, but a small part of him was intrigued to see how far he would go just to make minseok do as he said. minseok knows better, but he doesn’t like to listen or bend or bow. he wasn’t made to be that way, hence why the man upstairs condemned his ass.

 

“where are we going?” minseok asks.

 

“mortal world. some lawyer owes me a soul.” chanyeol replies. minseok gets up, finally. “we might spend some days there. he’s busy.”

 

“soul for what?”

 

“to win a murder case.” chanyeol replies, stops walking when he notices minseok trailing behind him. minseok winces when chanyeol grips his wrist, urges him to walk faster.

 

“what kind of murder case?”

 

“you’re so chatty this morning. what’s with your interest?” chanyeol stops at the gates. a few of his henchmen are standing around and they send minseok daggers. “they all hate you, you know.”

 

“just because i’m sleeping in your bed and they’re not.” minseok grumbles. he notices chanyeol’s grin and adds, “if it were up to me, i wouldn’t be.”

 

“leave, then.”

 

minseok hates him.

 

it’s april in the mortal world. spring is breaking through the clouds of every part of the world. minseok wonders what life he would live if he were a mortal. maybe he would have kids, or be married.

 

they’re in a big city that minseok can’t name. chanyeol stops near a newspaper stand and points toward the front page of all of them. the lawyer he was here for was defending a woman who had killed her ex boyfriend with no motive at all. minseok cringes at the gruesome details in the newspaper. “she’s guilty, obviously.” minseok says when they start to walk again. “i mean, you know she is. she has that look.”

 

“i don’t care if she’s guilty. i’m not here for her.”

 

“how did the lawyer even get to bargain with you?”

 

chanyeol takes a turn into a hotel lobby and minseok almost stops right in his tracks. they would be staying here, then. he says a few things to the receptionist and then she hands him the master suite key like she’s in a trance. minseok hates seeing him work his dark magic on people that have no idea he’s doing it.

 

“he summoned me.” chanyeol says when they’re in the suite. “cried like the weak man he is and said if he didn’t get a not guilty verdict his _wife_ would leave him.”

 

“poor bastard.” minseok mumbles it to himself but chanyeol hears him anyway. “gonna be difficult for her to live with a soulless man, won’t it? living with a stranger, almost.”

 

“i don’t care.” _of course you don’t,_ minseok thinks, _you don’t care about anything._

 

chanyeol lets out a sigh when he manspreads on the couch in the first living room of the suite. minseok doesn’t want to stay here. he wants to go out and dance or drink and get with some stranger he can feed off of for the night. “no.” minseok frowns when he looks back at chanyeol.

 

“don’t listen to my thoughts, you creep.” he stands, makes way for the master bedroom. “have you no sense of privacy?”

 

“not when it comes to you, my darling.”

 

minseok scoffs, thinks how much he hates any term of endearment the stupid demon gives him. “we’ll go out if you can keep it in your pants.”

 

“that’s the last thing i want to do.” minseok laughs. “you can fuck whoever you’d like. so will i.”

 

“no.”

 

this man. minseok drops himself on the bed and closes his eyes. it’s comfortable, but nothing close to the one… (not at home. hell is the farthest thing from home) that chanyeol and he shared. he frowns when he hears the door click shut and chanyeol’s weight suddenly over him. his body suddenly prickles from being anywhere beneath him. “get off of me.” minseok pushes against his chest, manages to get out from under him until he’s being pulled back and onto his lap. “would it kill you to ask?”

 

“do i have to? i haven’t had to all the thousands of times before.” chanyeol makes quick work of getting himself and minseok undressed. “and really, if you really didn’t want it you would fight me.”

 

minseok ignores him, doesn’t want to think so much about how willing he is by this man’s hands. he’d only fought him once. the first time, when his body screamed from being pinned to any flat surface. he had screamed and shoved chanyeol so hard he hit his head on the wall behind him. chanyeol hasn’t tried pinning him since then.

 

he flinches when chanyeol’s large hand clutches his cock. it’s dry and uncomfortable and there’s a low chance that there’s any lube in this suite. chanyeol notices his discomfort and spits into his palm again and again until the slide is easier. minseok melts, goes willingly when chanyeol scoots up the bed so he can lean himself back against the pillows. he hardly notices the one finger slipping into him a few beats after. it’s a bit much, but he always likes it to be bordering on painful. chanyeol leans forward and latches his mouth on to minseok’s nipple. it’s a lot like worship. chanyeol claimed him as his servant, but times like these made minseok feel like the higher power.

 

“worship, huh?” chanyeol says, bites down harshly on his chest. “you like it, don’t you? knowing a man like me, someone that would rip you apart if i wanted, treats you like a fucking prince?”

 

minseok cries out when chanyeol’s fingers get too close to the bundle of nerves. “stop… getting in my head.”

 

“you think of me differently than how you speak to me.” chanyeol smiles, eyes shining red. “come on, minseok. my prince. my baby.”

 

“fuck. fuck you.” minseok clutches his shoulders when he comes, shaking and twitching when it finally overflows inside of him. it got all over chanyeol’s fingers and stomach. he uses the remnants of it to slick up his cock for minseok to slide down easier. it’s disgusting, but it’s not the nastiest thing they’ve done. pain shoots from his core when chanyeol guides him down. it had hurt the first and every time after. chanyeol wasn’t average size by any means. minseok wraps his arms around chanyeol’s shoulders, hugging him almost to make it easier to ride him. his body is screaming at him to stop, to relax a bit before he hurt himself. he’s sensitive, too. hisses at chanyeol not to touch him.

 

chanyeol is less talkative during this part. he just grunts and makes soft noises while clutching onto minseok, grips his hips to make him go faster. it’s obscene, the sounds that bounce off the walls of the suite, how minseok could see himself doing this for hours at a time, how he would if chanyeol asked him to. not without pissing him off first, but he would. minseok flinches when chanyeol grips his hair suddenly, pulling him back to look at him. “no kiss for your king?”

 

“no.” minseok breathes out. “come get it if you want it.”

 

there’s a menacing grin on his face, but he doesn’t make a move to do anything. chanyeol suddenly pushes minseok down so hard that it makes pain shoot down his thighs. he yelps, clutches out for something to grab on to. he can hear laughing, but he’s not sure if it’s coming from chanyeol or if it’s just in his head. chanyeol does, after a few beats, kiss him. it stings when he does because he’s aggressive. his teeth bite and pull until minseok’s small mouth is raw and red. chanyeol sucks on his tongue, too, his hands coming down to clutch on to minseok’s hips to move him how he wanted.

 

minseok feels saliva run down his chin and he knows better than to close his mouth and swallow it. chanyeol gets choked up, comes suddenly to the point it surprises minseok. he growls as he grips minseok’s face and kisses him again, pumping him full for what feels like minutes. spent and sore, minseok tries to wiggle away, to wipe his stomach and face and neck, but chanyeol just lies back with minseok still on top of him. he tries to catch his breath, feels sleepy suddenly when chanyeol’s fingers tap against his mouth. too tired and wrung out to fight him, minseok parts his lips and lets two fingers in. chanyeol makes a sound, pleased maybe, and runs his other hand up and down minseok’s back.

 

he lets his eyes drift closed, content with falling asleep like this, but the itch of being sweaty keeps him from slipping under. minseok wraps his small hand around the wrist that chanyeol has nearest to him, tries to open up his throat when chanyeol pushes his fingers back a little too much to be safe from his gag reflex. minseok gags, an ugly wet sound filling the room. “we’ll go out tonight.” chanyeol announces, pulling his fingers out and grabbing minseok’s face with his giant hands.

 

minseok doesn’t like this, but he looks up at chanyeol anyway. “just behave and we won’t have any problems.”

 

 _behave._ as if he was some lapdog. minseok doesn’t respond, but nods when he sees chanyeol’s glare turn heavy. “good. let’s wash up. i wanna fuck you again before we leave.”

 

he does, obviously. minseok tries to seem uninterested, tries to become pliant and not make a sound but chanyeol coaxes it out of him. for some absurd reason, chanyeol leaves bites going down the column of his throat and on the side of his neck. minseok hisses at him about it, asks why the hell would he do something like that?

 

minseok knows why, but he won’t let it cross his mind.

 

$$$

 

the club is unusual. it holds energy that feels similar to hell, and minseok wants to ask him if they can leave as soon as they step in. minseok’s sore in every part of his body. chanyeol had fucked him in the shower before leaving, fucked him again when minseok was in the middle of changing and one more time in the car. he probably reeks of him now. mortals don’t have the same heightened smell as demons do, especially not more than the king of malice himself.

 

minseok walks next to chanyeol when they enter. the music thrums in his chest. he flinches when a group of men and women near the bar turn to look at him. they’re nostrils flare, like they’re trying to get a whiff. “chanyeol.” he says, gripping on to his sleeve. “ _chanyeol._ ”

 

“yes, baby?” he looks down at him and follows his line of vision. “oh. we’re not alone tonight, then.” chanyeol flashes the group a small grin and they each bow their heads to their king. “many demons in a place like this.”

 

“why’d we come here?” minseok asks. _why did we come somewhere that’s the same from where we come from? i want to be somewhere different._

 

“quit complaining.” he grumbles back. minseok detached himself from chanyeol’s side and wanders toward the bar. the bartender looks at him oddly, obviously noticing the marks on his neck and chest peaking throw his low cut shirt. “tequila gold, please.” he says. “add mango juice.”

 

the tender nods and goes to the other end of the bar. minseok can still feel chanyeol rotating somewhere nearby, but he’s not watching him. he looks over his shoulder and sees too many demons and mortals mingling together. if minseok didn’t know any better, he’d think any of the mortals were as good as dead. demons are rather enticing, though. it’s hard to look away.

 

he takes the drink from the bartender and smiles at him in thanks. chanyeol’s across the club near the vip area. he’s talking to a few people, laughing and nodding. minseok rolls his eyes, down his drink and wanders into the big crowd. he’s tugged a few times, touched places he shouldn’t be and pushed into chests and arms. it doesn’t help that he’s small by normal standards. chanyeol spots him and watches as minseok walks, stands at his side with his arms crossed. “haven’t gotten your dick in anything yet?” chanyeol looks smug.

 

“too many demons.” minseok says, not looking at him. “whatever. i’m going to the restroom.”

 

there’s people racking lines in the bathroom. the sound of sniffing echoing against the tiles. some of the guys doing it look rather young. college level young, maybe. one of them looks at minseok and offers the small mirror with three lines. “want some?”

 

“i’m good.” minseok replies, dodges into one of the stalls to sit instead of being in that hot, loud environment. the sniffing eventually dies down but people keep coming in, loud and obnoxious from the alcohol in their system. minseok might leave chanyeol here, wander around until he gets bored and goes back to the suite. he washes his hands and ignores the obvious catcalls from a small group of guys.

 

chanyeol’s in the same place, but he has more company now. a tall, handsome guy is on his arm. he has the proportions of a dancer. bronze skin with a striking face to match. minseok feels something mean and cold twist in his gut just seeing him cozied up with chanyeol. he’s not mortal, minseok knows that. he smiles at minseok as he walks toward them. “this is minseok. i was just telling jongin here about you, baby.”

 

“nice to meet you.” minseok greets, flinches when jongin leans forward and kisses his cheek as a hello. his lips themselves are a sin. he wasn’t much for conversation, so minseok takes a seat on the couches in the vip area. the music beats louder, causing his head to pounce. minseok watches in distaste as jongin and chanyeol lean into each others ears to talk. this feels like some sick joke, but minseok just lounges back, watches the couple in front of him make out like they’re gonna die if they don’t.

 

it’s not appealing, the couple that is. they’re handsy, desperate to get any inch of skin to skin contact. minseok cringes when one of them catches his glare. the girl smiles, canines shining in the red lights of the club. she makes a show of moaning as her girlfriend/partner nibbles on her neck.

 

minseok wants to fucking leave. he opens his mouth to tell chanyeol something but he’s too busy sucking on jongin’s tongue. what a fucking dick. minseok has the instant urge to pull them apart, but he just sits, paralyzed. jongin looks over chanyeol’s shoulder as he kisses under his jaw. minseok holds his gaze, scowl prominent in his face as he grins, almost as if it say, _what’s yours is mine._ jongin licks behind chanyeol’s ear bites down all while staring minseok straight in the eye. it’s infuriating and minseok wants to rip this jongin kid’s head off, slam him down on the ground and choke him for even thinking, even considering for one second that chanyeol is—

 

“let’s go, baby.” minseok flinches when chanyeol grabs his arm. they walk out together, all three of them. the club seems to shift as they leave. jongin isn’t mortal, minseok knows that much from the red glint in his eyes. chanyeol drives while jongin takes the passenger seat and minseok takes the back. he rests his head back against the headrest as they drive. it’s difficult to drift with the obvious heavy petting happening in the front. chanyeol touches everywhere on jongin’s legs, fits his palm over his cock to tease him.

 

minseok growls, looks away but finds himself glancing in the rear view mirror to catch chanyeol’s red gaze. he’s smiling, looking smug. minseok feels relief spread across his chest when they arrive to the suite. he pushes the door open and jogs toward the lobby, taking the stairs instead of the elevator to reach their room. he gets there before chanyeol and jongin, but they arrive a beat after. jongin’s making sounds like a whore, begging just how chanyeol likes. minseok hurries into a different room, doesn’t want to stay for the main event of a night filled with heated touches. he quickly discards his clothes and showers, scrubs at his skin until it hurts. he’s exhausted but with the noise that’ll be made, he probably won’t be able to sleep.

 

jongin’s a crier, a begger and very much a slut for it. minseok hears every second of it from two doors down, hears it loud and clear. jongin begging to get fucked, begging to get gagged and choked and hit. minseok wants to scream, stomp his feet like a child, but he just lies in the bed and listens. it’s quiet for about ten minutes when he hears chanyeol mention him again. his voice is rough, tight, “do you want baby to hear you? is that why you’re being so loud?” as to why chanyeol’s suddenly referring to minseok as _baby_ is unknown to him. that sick motherfucker. his questions are followed by quick and breathless _yesyesyesyesyes._ “he’s jealous, you know. jealous of you. jealous because—” minseok curls over on the bed and covers his ears with the pillows. he doesn’t hear much for the rest of the night besides muffled voices and crying and begging and the bed squeaking.

 

minseok wakes in the morning, too tired to move yet, but he wakes up. there’s silence in the suite. his door opens a smidge and he doesn’t turn over to see who it is. minseok expects chanyeol’s big hands to grab him, but there’s someone sliding into the bed, naked and warm and pressing against minseok’s back. “hi.” it’s jongin, sleep groggy voice next to his ear. “hope we weren’t too loud last night.”

 

he stays silent, just looks forward even when jongin wraps his arms around him and tugs his back against his chest. “he talked about you the whole time.” jongin whispers, breath affected just from remembering. “he fucked me and talked about you. called you—” jongin moans when minseok tugs his sleep shorts down. if minseok was going to get fucked, then so be it. “called you his baby. said you were his little bird.”

 

quiet still. jongin spits into his palm and stretches minseok with ease. “he’s asleep still. last night, he told me i could fuck you, if i wanted.”

 

minseok arches back, closes his eyes, wants it.

 

“i wanted to fuck you first. i went up to him at the club to get to you, but he’s…” jongin pushes in after a few beats of prep. it hurts, burns but minseok toughs it out. “he’s intoxicating. as soon as he touched me, i couldn’t—”

 

jongin’s not rough. he’s rather gentle, grips minseok’s hips softly, but fucks him like he wants to leave a mark. “he said you would feel like this. told me he wouldn’t… get tired of fucking you. ever.” jongin suddenly pulls out and maneuvers minseok on his back. immediately, minseok’s body screams from being under someone. jongin doesn’t ask, but he sits up near the headboard, tugs minseok up and onto his lap once more. jongin looks up at him, mesmerized, “you really are the prettiest thing i’ve ever seen. prettiest. prettiest baby.”

 

minseok collapses on to him, wraps his arms around his shoulders as he rides jongin. he remembers all the filthy things from the night before and it spurs him on, the sound of jongin crying, of him begging, being loud. “i can smell him on you.” jongin whispers, presses the words into his neck. “the king’s little prince.”

 

minseok comes unexpectedly, shaking and whining, whimpers when jongin keeps fucking him, plants his feet on the bed and hammers into him. minseok feels him come inside, the feeling both weird and hot.

 

“i should leave before he wakes.” jongin breathes, looking at minseok. “i’ll look for you when i get back to hell. king’s prince or not, you’re a good fuck.”

 

“he’s possessive.” is the first thing minseok says since jongin came in here.

 

“so am i.”

 

$$$

 

minseok can’t even look at chanyeol after jongin leaves. they fucked two more times before jongin got his things and tiptoed out of the suite. there’s marks on his neck and chest that chanyeol didn’t make and it's satisfying to see the anger flare in chanyeol’s expression when he notices.

 

“did you enjoy yourself?” minseok spits, wants to pick a fight. “jongin did, in case you were wondering.”

 

“i wasn't.” chanyeol replies back, glares at him. “did he go into your room?”

 

“in the morning.” minseok picks apart a piece of pancake. “he did what you asked him to.”

 

“more than once, it seems.”

 

 _oh, he’s angry._ minseok laughs, “you’re the one that told him to.”

 

“yeah, but considering i was fucking his pretty face when i said it, i didn’t think he’d take me seriously.”

 

“he did.” minseok makes eye contact with him, “more than once.”

 

“keep that shit up, minseok. act like i won’t remind you where you belong.” chanyeol says as he walks away, slams the door of the master bedroom with vigor.

 

minseok spends the majority of the day sleeping on the couch. his body aches and a hot shower doesn’t do much to help it. chanyeol hasn’t spoken to him since the morning and he’s rotating around him like a petulant child.

 

late in the night, chanyeol changes into some expensive looking clothes, and ignores minseok’s constant, “where are you going?” minseok gets so fed up that he starts changing, too. he follows him out of the suite, and into the car without a word.

 

it clicks when they arrive to a law firm. the law firm of the lawyer who would be exchanging his soul for a not guilty verdict and his wife’s companionship. minseok feels bad for the man, not knowing the pain and turmoil his wife will feel from living with a complete stranger after this. “stop being such a baby about this.” minseok hisses when they’re out of the car. “you fucked him first. for hours, i might add. and you’re angry because he did the same to me? where’s your spine, you twisted fuck?”

 

“i don’t feel like i should constantly have to remind you that you don’t belong to anyone.” chanyeol snaps. “you don’t belong to any demon that i govern because you belong to _me._ the dipshit above threw you down to me because you would not bend at his mercy. you don’t belong to jongin or any other spawn. no matter how many times he may have fucked you or marked you, where you belong is next to me.”

 

minseok doesn’t respond, but it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. they don’t exchange any other words.

 

the lawyer is an older man. he’s tall but he cowers when he’s in chanyeol’s presence. they exchange a few words, but it’s mostly chanyeol giving him instructions, saying that the jury will be out for thirteen days before returning with their not guilty verdict. the lawyer nods, wide-eyed and thanks him endlessly, shakes his head, bows.

 

minseok doesn’t stick around for all the circle jerking. he exits the building and waits in the car, suddenly itching to go back to hell where chanyeol won’t be around as much or won’t claim ownership over him.

 

chanyeol pulls over on a dead quiet back road. he pulls minseok out of the car and walks toward the field. it’s silent. you can’t even hear a bird or cricket. minseok knows they’re leaving soon, knows they won’t be here much longer. minseok’s wrist aches from how hard chanyeol is tugging on it. “you’re gonna break it! let me go!” minseok hisses, manages to snatch his wrist from his iron grip. chanyeol grabs him by the shoulders and makes him stand still. “fuck you. i hate you. you wish you could own me. you fucking wish i belonged to you, you sick fuck. i _hate_ you.”

 

“then _leave._ ” chanyeol snarls. “go on. leave. the moment we drop in hell, leave. go somewhere else. burn wherever you fucking desire.”

 

minseok shuts his mouth, swallows his bile.

 

“go, i said!”

 

“no!” minseok pushes him, sends him staggering back until he falls on his ass. minseok crawls on top of him and fits both of his small hands around his throat, squeezing.

 

“you’ll kill me? is that what you’re gonna do, baby?” chanyeol laughs even though his breath is coming thinner. his mouth opens, gasps for air. “come on, baby. kill your king. see where that gets you.”

 

“you’re not my king.” minseok grits out, squeezes harder. he hears a small snap, but he’s not sure if it’s chanyeol’s throat or his fingers. he squeezes but chanyeol isn’t struggling anymore, he’s just laughing. it’s menacing and minseok feels frozen in his place.

 

chanyeol grabs his wrists and pulls his hands away. they come off red and shaking. minseok flinches when chanyeol grabs him by the chin, “you would have left if you wanted to. i should kill you for even attempting to put your hands on me. i’ve burned men alive for even fucking _looking_ at me and you get bold and try to choke me to death? i go too easy on you, baby. too _fucking_ easy.”

 

minseok screeches from the pain and claws out at his face, tries to gouge out his eyes and scratch anywhere he can.

 

in a flash, he’s suddenly back in hell, back in the room he shared with chanyeol, the room that felt both like home and a prison. chanyeol isn’t anywhere to be found. minseok brings his hands up to his face and sees bruises on them, bruises from choking chanyeol to near death. chanyeol must have bruises, too.

 

his jaw hurts from how hard chanyeol had grabbed him. he flinches when there’s a sudden boom and chanyeol’s near the doorway, cracking his neck. “look what you did.” he points at the marks on his neck. “i’ll deal with you later.”

 

“i’m leaving.” minseok blurts out. he was? minseok feels shock begin at his toes and travel up. chanyeol looks amused, but he nods, moves out of the way.

 

chanyeol crosses his arms. minseok gains the physical strength to move his legs. his head feels light, like he might throw up. he gasps when chanyeol suddenly holds him by his neck, not choking but keeping him in place. “how you hurt me, baby.” chanyeol whispers.

 

“good.” minseok spits, “maybe next time i’ll get lucky and fucking kill you.”

 

as minseok walks away, body suddenly tense, he hears chanyeol’s laugh thrum from the walls and into his ears. he thinks he hears it for miles and miles.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> possible series, don’t know yet


End file.
